Current optical sensing technologies are prone to erroneous data or failure. Critical conduits in hard to inspect areas may fail, potentially causing catastrophic results. Furthermore, current methods of maintenance are not ideal for locating and detecting all potential errors.
Needs exist for improved error detection for optical sensor technologies. Needs also exist for methods to detect conduit chafing and problems such as pinch points, installation problems and tightness relative to conduit clearances.